1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus of light emitting diodes with a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to an illumination apparatus of light emitting diodes associated with a loop heat pipe device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) has many advantages, such as small volume, higher illumination efficiency, energy saving and so on. Especially, the photo-electrical power conversion efficiency of the light emitting diode has been rapidly improved during the last twenty years, thus the light emitting diode is regarded as the main illumination source in the future. For energy conservation, the light emitting diode will certainly and gradually being substituted for a lot kinds of today's illumination sources, such as light bulbs.
Today, the light emitting diodes are applied popularly and commonly used in traffic signal lights, electric broads, flash lights, and so on. Although improving the high-power illuminating technology or quality of the light emitting diodes is the future trend and demanded urgently, such as demanded in the application of reading light or protruding light, etc., that still exists some technical bottlenecks to overcome. The main bottleneck for the high-power illuminating technology is the insufficient heat dissipation ability of the traditional illumination apparatus of light emitting diodes often leads to the light emitting diodes in a high operational temperature to decrease theirs service life, further, even to cause them to burn down.
As a high-power or high-brightness illumination apparatus of light emitting diodes concerned, such as above 30˜100 W (watt), it is hard to design an effective heat dissipation means for the LED illumination apparatus without fans. A traditional method of solving the heat dissipation problem is adapting a plurality of cooling fins attached on a base of the illumination apparatus and the heat generated from the light emitting diodes is conducted to the cooling fins via the base, then using an electric fan to blow the heat away, and thereby the heat is dissipated away. As the above-mentioned descriptions, the traditional method of heat dissipation usually requires a large space for setting up the plurality of cooling fins near the illumination apparatus and further needs to install an electric fan, that causes noise and reliability problems when it was used outdoors.
Another method of heat dissipation is adapting a conventional heat pipe device, however, the heat dissipation ability is limited due to the rigidity of the conventional heat pipe device and the limited length of conventional heat pipe device, usually can not be longer than 30 cm. The heat dissipation ability of a conventional heat pipe device is thus mostly less than 30 W. Therefore, the other traditional method also can not solve the heat dissipation problem of the high-power illumination apparatus of light emitting diodes effectively.